


The time has come

by Aeris444



Series: Our times together [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Merlin take care of Arthur after his fall





	The time has come

**Author's Note:**

> Not betad. Follows ["Only a few years left"](https://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/1341999.html) and ["Sooner than expected"](https://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/1345778.html)

Merlin helped Arthur inside the house. He was able to walk but still leaned against Merlin. He was already taller than him and holding him close like that brought so many memories back.

  


Once they reached the lounge, Merlin guided Arthur to the couch.

  


“Are you sure you’re all right?” he asked for the hundredth time.

  


“Yes, Merlin. It only hurts a little bit but it will be fine.”

  


Merlin nodded but he couldn’t help but worry. He asked Arthur if he had to call someone but his parents were on holidays and his sister was trekking in Scotland with her boyfriend.

  


“I don’t like that… After a concussion, you need to have someone look after you for at least a day…”

  


“You could stay,” Arthur suggested with a small smile.

  


Merlin already knew that. He couldn’t leave Arthur alone. And even if a part of him thought it was the worst idea ever, he had no other solution.

  


“This could be a good  opportunity to get to know you better… After all these years of seeing you watching me.” Arthur said just before holding his head with a wince again.

  


“Does it hurt?”

  


“A little bit,” Arthur confessed.

  


“Do you have some ice? It could help with the bruise.”

  


“Yes… Over there,” Arthur answered showing Merlin the way to the kitchen.

  


There, Merlin found a large fridge with an ice dispenser. He looked around to find a towel and put some ice cubes in it.

  


“You can bring us some  beer , too!” He heard Arthur shout from the lounge.

  


“Not even in your dreams!”

  


Instead, Merlin filled two  glasses with water and brought everything back to Arthur.

  


He sat next to him and gently held the ice cubes against the swelling on his head. Arthur had leaned against the back of the couch and seemed in pain. Merlin leaned, too, getting closer.

  


“How do you feel? And don’t lie this time.”

  


Arthur moved a little bit to lean against Merlin and winced again.

  


“It hurts… But I’m happy you’re here.”

  


“I’m happy, too,” Merlin confessed without really thinking it. He was still holding the ice against Arthur's head and with his other hand, he gently brushed the blond hair from Arthur’s forehead.

  


Arthur was just a seventeen years old boy but seeing him hurt had brought so many memories back that Merlin wasn’t sure he was still able to make a difference between this Arthur and the one he had loved so many years ago.


End file.
